soaking it in
by belle parole
Summary: "It's in love. That's what you are." / harry, and coming out


_for the quidditch league - holyhead harpies, round one, seeker, write about a trans character_

_1276 words by google docs_

_thank you to lizzie, bluemoon, and ev for betaing :)_

_just a note - i am cis! im sorry if i insulted anyone who's trans because this is not in my realm at all. just let me know; i'd love to be educated :)_

* * *

**SEXUALITY SPECULATION**

Written by Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet

November 25th, 2001

The famous Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter himself, was spotted having lunch with a dashing young man last Thursday, the twenty-second of November. The couple appeared to be romantically involved — according to eyewitnesses, they were holding hands and even sharing a few kisses. The latest sightings have this reporter speculating about Potter's sexuality and love life.

This outing was the first time Potter has been seen in public in over eight months. Many have theorized about what he has been doing; could this new mystery man be the key? Last February, Potter was married to his longtime partner, Ginevra Weasley, in a private ceremony just outside Ottery St Catchpole. The couple seemed happy, but this new information may suggest that the newlyweds have broken off their relationship after less than a year of marriage.

While Potter has refused to commented on his sexuality in the past, there have never been any signs to suggest that his interests extended beyond witches. And the list of witches is quite lengthy — during his Hogwarts days, Potter was rumored to be dating Hermione Granger, longtime friend and muggleborn. Potter has also been romantically linked to former classmate Parvati Patil and professional Seeker Cho Chang. And, of course, he and his wife began their relationship immediately following the famous battle of Hogwarts.

Could Potter's new beau be his sexual awakening? Is he the man that caused Weasley and Potter to end their relationship? Is Potter gay, simply bisexual, or pansexual? This reporter is determined to find out.

* * *

"Harry, you're gay."

Harry is met with the statement and a newspaper when he walks into his and Ron's office office. Ron's sitting at his desk, looking up at him with a smirk as he tosses the article across Harry's overdue paperwork.

"'Sexuality Speculation?'" Harry moves some papers over to make space for his mug of coffee. "I thought Rita was finished writing?"

Ron shrugs, still smirking as Harry reads the short article. "You can't kill a cockroach."

"It was a ladybug, I believe." Harry rolls his eyes. The article is ridiculous — and so is his best friend, for matter. The eyeroll is for them both. "Thanks for informing me, Ron," he says, sitting down in his chair and looking over at Ron.

Harry's not naive — he knows that articles will always be written about him. It's a hazard of being _Harry_. Still, he'd rather not have speculations about his love life or his sexuality written in _The Daily Prophet._ He looks over at the portrait of himself and the Weasleys hanging on the wall. He might prefer privacy, but he's already thinking of ways he can mess with Rita Skeeter, just like old times. Being famous requires fun, sometimes.

"It's pansexual, actually," Harry says after a moment of silence.

Ron looks up from a report he has started to read.

"What I am," Harry elaborates, almost tripping over his words. It's irrational to think that Ron would ever judge him, but it's the first time he's ever said those words to anyone.

"Oh, yeah?" Ron raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Harry feels almost giddy at the confession.

"It's in love. That's what you are." Ron gives Harry a fond smile.

Harry lets out a breathless laugh. He's not wrong.

* * *

**THE BOY WHO LIVED — WITH A BOY**

Written by Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet

December 16th, 2001

The Boy Who Lived is certainly being more public nowadays — maybe as an early holiday present to us. Potter was spotted in Hogsmeade, again with a young man. The Prophet was able to catch this picture of them and report that Potter certainly seems to be dating this mystery man. Potter's boyfriend is around five feet tall, with striking red hair. In fact, this man could fit in perfectly with the Weasley family that Potter is still close to. Something even more intriguing is the fact that Potter still has a wedding band on his hand — and so does his supposed sweetheart. It seems that this affair goes both ways — or the two of them have already tied the knot.

Potter had declined comment in Hogsmeade, both on his sexuality and on his lover. The Prophet has reached out to him for a further statement.

* * *

"Are you going to officially come out?"

Him and Hermione had been talking about something entirely different, which is why the question hits Harry square in the face. It's not as if he hasn't been thinking about it — he's been thinking about it a _lot_, recently, actually — but he's not sure if he actually wants to. It doesn't matter to him or his friends and family what his sexuality is; why should it matter to the Wizarding public?

"I don't know," Harry says, meeting Hermione's gaze. The two of them are having lunch in Hermione's office — these lunch breaks are some of the few times the two of them get to see each other and catch up.

While Harry trusts his best friend with everything, he's not sure if he wants to have this conversation in the five minutes they have left of their break.

He gives her a little shrug, looking back down at his sandwich.

"I mean, it's not really _my_ thing, is it?" he asks rhetorically. "If I came out I'd need to describe _why_ and that part's not up to me. It's…"

Harry trails off and meets Hermione's brown eyes again, trusting that she understands what he's trying to say.

"I'm not trying to pressure either of you to come out," she tells him with a little nod, "but it would be nice to have that representation, wouldn't it? Besides, it would definitely be nice for Skeeter to stop her speculation on you."

"It would," Harry agrees, referring to both of Hermione's statements. He'd have to think about it more — on how to do it — and he'd have to make it a discussion that includes more people than just him, but coming out seems like something that he'd want to do.

Maybe not in the near future, but eventually. That'd be nice.

* * *

**GINNY WEASLEY: MISSING?**

Written by Andy Wilson, Daily Prophet

April 14th, 2002

Former seeker of the Holyhead Harpies and wife to the Boy Who Lived, Ginny Weasley, may be missing. The last time she was seen in public was over a year ago. Many have speculated that she has been lost, though no official report has been made to the Ministry of Magic.

The _Prophet_ is looking into whether Weasley is on an over-extended vacation, or if she is, in fact, missing. Both Harry Potter and the Weasley family have declined comment.

* * *

Harry flops down on the couch, the latest issue of the _Daily Prophet _in his hand. Looking up at the ceiling, he says, "You're missing, did you know that?"

In response to his statement, he gets a simple eye roll. He can't help it — the motion makes him break out into a toothy grin.

"Hey, G?" he asks, looking at the newspaper in his hand. He gets a hum. "I love you. You know that right? No matter what, I will always love you."

And there, sitting besides Harry's head is his husband. And he loves him.

He looks down at Harry with a soft smile, his red hair falling lightly into his eye.

"I know," he replies, leaning down to press a kiss onto Harry's lips. "I love you too. _Thank you_," he tells Harry, pouring more into those two words than he could actually say.

Harry soaks it in.


End file.
